


Continue This Tradition

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, I think it's fkn cute, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, flower shop, mention of homophobic language, tattoo parlor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sass-andpurpleclass said:<br/>Soo there was this prompt I saw about a flower shop and a tattoo parlor right next to each other and the owners fall in love, and I really want to have one about Gallavich but where Mickey owns the flower shop and Ian owns the tattoo parlor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continue This Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sass_andpurpleclass16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sass_andpurpleclass16/gifts).



> I hope I got something down that you enjoy. I didn't really know how to end it so hopefully it's not too bad of an ending. I also found it difficult to put those two in those roles (Ian tattoo parlor, Mickey flower shop) so that's why I kinda wrote back stories.  
> I hope you enjoy it sass-andpurpleclass, and thank you for being the first to send me a prompt!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this!! <3

**Ian Gallagher** has always been creative. Ever since he was a young boy he liked to draw and paint pictures. He especially loved to draw for his two sisters. His older sister Fiona, who was pretty much the mother of her five younger siblings, would always tell him that he had a great talent. 

 

As Ian got older he became entranced with the military and at 15 years old he joined the ROTC program at school. When Ian was 17, during a manic episode where he felt like he could do anything, joined the army with his brothers identity, Phillip Gallagher. No one knew it yet but Ian had bipolar disorder like his mother. After only a short stint in the army Ian ran off and found his way back home only to crash. He became depressed and his siblings could see the same symptoms in Ian that they saw in their mother Monica. 

 

After getting Ian up, finally, they brought him to the hospital where he stayed for 30 days. Stabilized on medication and being back at home with his family, Ian discovered his talent once again. When Ian turned 18 he started an apprenticeship at a tattoo parlour called ‘South Side Ink’, real original since it’s in the south side. Ian always loved the idea of tattooing. After he had left the army, he got a riffle tattoo on his ribs. Once his apprenticeship was over Ian got a permanent job there.

 

Ian’s older brother Lip went to MIT and actually became something with a lot of persisting from his siblings. Now at 25, Lip was getting an offer from his best friend/younger brother Ian.

 

“Lip this would be perfect! Jody is moving away and is trying to find someone to take over the shop. He wants someone who already works there to be the one, someone he can trust. I wanna be that person… With your help of course” Ian said to his brother.

 

“Using me for my money little bro?” Lip teased.

 

“Not only your money but your brains. Look it’s no shocker I don’t have enough money to buy this shop and you do being the hot shot robotics engineer that you are, and that I never had your GPA of 4.6 so I would need you to handle the financial stuff but I do have a talent in what I do and this would be awesome. We could be partners. 80/20, at first you would get 80 to make up the money you lend me to buy the shop but then we would switch. This could work out for the best Lip” Ian argued. 

 

“60/40 after you owe me back, since I will be handling the financial responsibilities” Lip countered. 

 

“70/30” Ian tried.

 

“Deal” Lip said with a smile and pulled his brother into a hug. “You know I would have done it for 80/20 cause it’s you.”

 

“Asshole” Ian said smacking his brother on the chest.

 

“Now get the fuck out of my office” Lip said handing him a check for the payment of the shop. 

 

 

 **Mickey Milkovich** has always been his aunt Rande’s favourite nephew. Not like it was a tough decision, the Milkovich boys didn’t make it easy for you to love them. However, Mickey was always different than the rest of them. Sure he was a thug with FUCK U-UP tattooed across his knuckles, a bad attitude, and a few stints in juvie but he was always good to his aunt Rande. She looked after him and his little sister Mandy when their mother died and watched over them whenever they came banging on her door. 

 

She was also one of the few people who knew Mickey was gay. Mickey had told Rande. Mandy had found out how little sisters find things out, by snooping in his room and through his drawers. She told him what she found and he called her a “fucktwat who should mind her own fucking business” but then told her that yes, he is gay. She knew better than to tell anyone. When their father did find out, Terry nearly killed Mickey. Mandy found Terry strangling the only man in her life that has ever protected her, she didn’t think twice about pulling the trigger. The bullet landed in his heart. Mandy always had Mickey’s back and that’s why he loved his sister.  

 

Now Mickey 25 and Mandy nearly 24, were dealing with new troubles. Aunt Rande was diagnosed with lung cancer. When Mickey found out he went to visit her everyday at home and at her flower shop. 

 

One day Mickey was asked to come by her shop, ‘Aunt Rande’s Flowers’. 

 

“Are you crazy?!” Mickey asked incredulously. 

 

“What’s crazy about it?” Rande asked. 

 

“You want to give me your shop. Thought the cancer was in your lungs not your brain. Why the fuck would you want to give me this shop? Which is a fucking flower shop by the way” Mickey said in disbelief. 

 

“I know what I fucking sell kid don’t take that tone with me. I want you to own the shop cause as you can tell I’m only getting worse and soon I’ll be dead. I need someone with brains to take care of this place” Rande said.

 

Mickey just starred at his aunt still not believing her words. 

 

“Plus you’re a homo, don’t you queers like flowers and shit?” Rande teased with a smirk.

 

“Fuck off” Mickey laughed. “You seriously think I can handle keeping this place alive and making money?” 

 

“It’s barely making anything now but maybe with your brains it will. Mick you’re a smart guy, if anyone could do it, it’s you kid. Plus you’re my favourite, don’t tell your sister” Rande said with a wink.

 

 

Ian was beyond ecstatic that he now owned ‘South Side Ink’ with Lip. He finally felt like his life was going somewhere. He had a great coworkers, and his own great clientele. And now he would be able to manage the shop, make more money, and take on fewer clients. He loved his team, there were four other workers at the shop with him, and they were all covered in tattoos and/or piercings. It didn’t bother his clients that Ian only had the one tattoo because his work spoke for itself. He was the best artist there. 

 

What he also loved about this shop was that it was next door to this adorable flower shop, which he thought was so totally random but worked somehow. Like it was supposed to be there.

 

Every morning him and the owner next door, Rande would chat over coffee before Ian’s shift would start. On this particular morning it was Ian’s turn to provide the coffee, so when he entered the shop he was quite surprised.

 

“Morning Rande I got your coff- you’re not Rande” Ian said walking into the flower shop and seeing a guy behind the counter. But not any guy. No this guy was one of the hottest guys Ian has seen in a while. He wasn’t the typical hot guy either. He was short, shorter than Ian, maybe 5’7, and he had black hair and piercing blue eyes, like a bright ocean. 

 

“Clearly not. Who the hell are you?”  Mickey asked. He really wanted to know who the hell this guy was. Mickey was starting out today at the shop to get a feel for running the place and in comes tall, red, and handsome. God, was this guy even real? He looked like a fucking Adonis with bright, fire red hair, and the greenest eyes he’s ever seen.

 

“I’m Ian. I work at the tattoo shop next door. Well, now I own it - we own it actually, me and my brother. Uh, where’s Rande?” Ian asked.

 

“Home” Mickey said simply.

 

“Is she alright?” Ian asked worried.

 

Mickey knitted his eyebrows together trying to figure out who this guy was. He seemed vaguely familiar plus he was asking questions about his aunt.

 

“Fine considering her condition. How do you know my aunt?” Mickey asked.

 

“Oh so you’re the nephew!! It’s nice to meet you. Rande told me that her nephew was going to be inheriting her shop and would be starting soon” Ian said before adding, “You look confused. Oh, uh, every morning we have coffee together here. Today was my day to provide the coffee, so here you go since she’s not here to have it.” Ian handed Mickey the other cup of coffee that was still in his hand.

 

“Thanks. I’m Mickey” Mickey said taking the coffee.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Mickey. Maybe since this will be your shop now we can continue this tradition every morning” Ian said with a smile. 

 

“Whatever” Mickey said taking a sip from the coffee, which tasted like crap.

 

Ian flashed him a huge grin before turning around and heading for the front door.

 

When Ian opened the door Mickey called out, “I take my coffee black by the way”.

 

Ian turned around and smirked. “So do I. It’s on you tomorrow, Mick” Ian said with a wink before walking out the door and heading next door.

 

Mickey smiled at the now closed door and empty shop. 

 

Who would have thought could bring two people together like a tattoo parlour and a flower shop. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/send me prompts/we can chat at: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ :D


End file.
